Star crossed Lovers
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Its a starcrossed version of Teen Titans. With Star Fire and Robin. As he turns into Raven. The gut not the girl. Complete
1. Star crossed being

Star fire sat in front of her computer screen. She just got a message from her mother the Queen of her home planet. Her mother needed her back for something. She didn't know what it was yet. She wrote a note for every one at Titan Tower. She grabbed her bags and walked out of what was her room. She walked past everyone's room. Tears were falling from her eyes as she past Robin's room. She walked up to the roof she didn't notice that she was being watched as she headed for her ride home. "Star fire?" Star fire turned and stared at Robin. Robin could see tears in her eyes. "I got to go Robin. The Queen needs her warriors. I left a note. Goodbye." Star fire got into the ship thinking and saying one last thing. "I love you Robin."

Robin stared as he watched Star fire fly off and away from him. "I love you Star fire." Raven and the others showed up looking like they just waken from sleep "Who was that?" Robin wiped a tear away as he looked at everyone else. "Star fire has left for her home. She's left us a note. After that its back to work. Batman just told me we got a battle on are hands with some alien group." Beast boy handed a note to Robin. "It was on Star's door."

Dear everyone,

I have to go and help my mother in battle. The queen says were attacking something. She didn't tell me what or who it is. I hope it isn't earth. Were to attack soon I think. I don't know. When were done I will fine you all again. Until then. Good bye.

Star Fire

They all looked at Robin. "Um did Batman say who was attacking." Robin looked again "Shit its Star Fire's people." They all hated the idea of fighting Star Fires people. "She will talk it out of them. Hopefully. Other wise its training time." They nodded Raven knew that Star Fire and Robin are in love with each other. She thought to her self. "Just like Romano and Juliet." Raven smirked Beast boy stared at her "What?" Raven looked at Beast boy "You know how its funny that Robin or Star fire never told each other how they felt about each other. An now with everything going on now there a pair of star crossed lovers now." Beast boy nodded his head "Yeah they are."


	2. Years later What happens part 1

Years went by and everyone grew up. And Robin became Raven and there female Raven grew up and got married to Beast Boy and changed her name to Darkness Sky. Every hero on earth was married but one. One night five years after the night Star Fire left and was never heard from again. Bat Man showed up. "Some one is coming here to give us news of the war that was supposed to be between are world and you're ex Titan partner Star Fire." Raven looked at Bat Man "That war was supposed to happen four years ago. Maybe something happen. Maybe their Queen died. Maybe the new Queen had to do something. We really don't know." Just then three figures appeared out of the sky. Raven backed up into the shadows.  
  
One figure looked kind of like Star Fire. But she was grown up. And when I mean grown up she filled out nicely. The other two figures looked like and acted like Guards. "I am here to tell you that are worlds are at peace. My mother had lost her mind and thought Earth was keeping Star Fire here. My mother was the Queen at the time." They all looked at this figure. "Um who are you?" The figure looked at Beast Boy. The figure smiled "Always the same you haven't changed have you Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked at her and smiled "Star Fire is that really you? My god you grew up and out." Darkness Sky smacked him. "What babe?" Star Fire looked around at everyone. "The only thing that's changed is that there is no more Robin."  
  
The figure in the shadows stepped out and stared at Star Fire. "Raven changed her name and married Beast Boy. So who's the new Queen now and is she going to attack again?" Star Fire shook her head "The new Queen is me. And there will be no wars between are two worlds ever again. I made sure of that. Robin is that you?" Raven nodded his head "I used to be Robin." Star Fire stared at him and nodded her head. When one of her guards spoke up to her. "My Queen. We must go now. We have much to do and little time to do it in." She nodded her head. "Alright lets go. It was nice seeing everyone again." She turned to head back to her ship when Raven spoke up. "You should have just stayed away Star. Your not welcome back here ever again." Everyone glared after Raven as he vanished. Raven sat on his bed crying. "I shouldn't have told her that."  
  
Star Fire tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't do it. Darkness Sky hugged her. Everyone but the guards did. She got back on her ship that was in the sky. She thought to her self as she quietly cried. "I should never have come back." She loved him for so much for so long. She didn't figure that he hate her for something she had to go do. She had to stop her mother before she blast Earth to bits. Everyone else under stood. But he couldn't. She knew that she loved him with all her heart. She was being forced into marrying some one she didn't love. Every Queen must have a King to rule. She only wanted her Robin who was now Raven. She was really upset as they flew away.  
  
Bat Man smacked Raven upside his head. "She loves you and you just broke her heart. You dummy." Raven blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "If she loved me she wouldn't have left." Bat Man smirked "You would have then died in her arms as the world die." Raven looked down. "She's never coming back." Bat Man looked outside the window. "She's being forced by a law that was made a long time ago. That every Queen is forced to marry someone she doesn't love. If you let her go threw this she will be married to someone she hates." Raven looked down "I have no way of going after her. If I wanted to." Bat Man shook his head "Well there are rockets, my space ship, Or ask Super man to take you to her." When Raven looked up again Bat Man was gone. Raven then knew what he was going to do. 


	3. A fight to love

Raven thought he was out of his mind going after Star Fire. "But she needs to hear and know that I love her with everything that I am. She made me this way. She should have told us everything. Dam I love her." As he got closer to Star Fire's ship when his COM link was active. And some person that he had no clue that came on and glared at him. "Leave now Earthling and go away." Raven glared at the man. "Not until I talked to Star Fire." The man left then came back on. "Fine pull around to port ten." Raven nodded and flew there. He got out of his ship once he was docked and saw guards all around. "Follow us Earthling." Raven nodded as he followed them. "Your to be taken to are Queen."  
  
Raven looked around as he entered a big room. He saw a female sitting on what looked like a throne. He walked up to the person and bowed. He looked at the figure and blinked. It wasn't Star Fire. He didn't know who the person was. But he knew that it wasn't Star Fire. "So you wanted to talk to my daughter Star Fire. She doesn't want to talk to you earthling." Raven looked sad and he looked down. "That's under stand able. But I only came here to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. I always have." He saw movement then it stopped. "You lie. If you loved my daughter then you wouldn't have let her leave your world." Raven nodded his head "I am nothing but a fool to let her leave. If you nor hear believe me that I love her. Then I will prove it anyway you see fit."  
  
The figure nodded its head. "The way to prove your self. You must beat are best fighter. A battle to the death it will be." Raven nodded his head. The figure nodded its head. And a figure cloaked in white appeared were the queen was. The figure threw a fire bolt at him. He jumped out of the way. The figure flew at him but he flipped out of the way. He grabbed the hood of the cloaked and tore it off. He gasped as he stared into the eyes of Star Fire. Star Fire and threw punch's at Raven's face. Raven was on his back gasping for breath when Star fire walked up to him and stood on his chest. She looked down into his eyes. After she started throwing punches at him. He didn't hit back he didn't even block them either. The only thing she saw in his eyes was sadness and love. For her and only her.  
  
She stepped off of him and gave him her hand. He looked at her hand then into her eyes. He saw nothing in them. He took her hand and she helped him up. She hugged him like she used to hug him. "I'm sorry I liked to you Raven." Raven pulled back and looked at her. "What do you mean?" Star Fire smiled at him "It was my mom's idea that I come down with two guards and tell you that my mother was dead and I was now Queen. It was Batman's idea that he gives you the space ship to use to come to me if you really did love me. And this fight just now meant noting really. Just to prove that they were right." Raven shook his head "Right about what? And what about the war between are two worlds." Star Fire nodded her head "That you loved me. They knew I loved you. My mother was being controlled by the elders of are people. They wanted to kill earth. They thought I was dead. But everything was easily fixed. Once they saw I was still kicking they let mom go. Mom then sadly had to put them all down."  
  
Raven nodded his head then kissed Star Fire on the lips. "Star your never leaving Earth with out me with you. You under stand that." Star Fire looked at him "What do you mean Raven?" Raven smirked at her "That means you fool of a female that I love you. And I want you to marry me." Star fire smiled and hugged him again. He gasped in pain but didn't let her go. The Queen then came into the room and clapped at them. They broke apart and smiled at the Queen. "Good. The wedding if ready for you two now. But first Raven you need to change cloths and take your meds to make you feel better. My daughter's things are in your ship. Plus a special box with the wedding presents and the rest of her things. Now Raven follows Bat Man to your room." Raven blinked and stared at Bat Man who was smirking at them.  
  
Raven follow Bat Man to a room with a medic in there. The medic didn't say anything just checked him over and gave Raven some pills and a glass of water to take them with. The medic left while Batman and Raven got ready for the wedding. Bat Man looked at Raven and smiled "Today no mask. Everyone will see you for who you are." Raven blinked and saw that Batman was now Bruce Wayne. Raven nodded, as he became once again Tommy Wayne. Bruce made him his kid when his dad left him hungry and alone.  
  
When they got to the alter Tommy's friends gasped and stared at him. Tommy waved at Beast boy, Darkness and everyone else. They all stared at Bruce Wayne. They all mouth the words "My god it's Bruce Wayne." They all turned and saw Star Fire walk down towards Tommy. Star knew that they were to be who they truly are. When Star got down there she looked into Tommy's eyes. Tommy whispered into her ear "Star its me Raven. From a Robin into a Raven." Star smiled, as she looked at the preacher "Do you Tommy Wayne take Melinda F. Ghost as your wife." Tommy and the others tried not to laugh at her name. "I do." The preacher looked at Melinda / Star Fire and asked her "Do you Melinda take Tommy Martin Wayne as your husband. Along with his step dad's company. That's Bruce Wayne's company dearly." She smiled and nodded her head "With all my heart I take my Raven. I do." The preacher smiled "Your now husband and wife you may kiss your bride sonny." Tommy kissed Melinda on the lips. She was blushing when they broke apart and looked at everyone there. There was not a single dry eye from the guys or the girls in the room.  
  
Their children heard about how there mom and dad meant and fell in love. And how Raven proved his love to his Star Fire. The never dieing Star Fire of his heart. The Titan's tower stood the test of time and the test of love for all of them in the room. The day that they spoke there love for each other. And fought side-by-side threw everything that came their way. They faced it head on head. But they died like Romeo and Juliet did. But Romeo was killed by age. And Juliet followed soon after with a dagger to her own heart. There is a saying carved on there grave. 'Here lies the true Star Crossed lovers. May there love guide us all into battle and threw are own lives.' 


End file.
